


Blots of Ink on a Canvas

by InkyDewott502



Series: The Canvas Shop [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe- Biology, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Post-Octo Expansion DLC, Sexual Tension, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyDewott502/pseuds/InkyDewott502
Summary: This goes further into the new life of the Blue Ink Rapids, now with plenty of fresh members! It also heads deeper towards the nit and grit of the teams life. You'll have needed to read every chapter of my other story called Unpainted Canvas in the same series to have an understanding for each characters situation and reasoning.





	Blots of Ink on a Canvas

 

 

* * *

Aaron's Point of View

 

Today is going to be one of the best days ever, here at the Bluefin Naval Base! Right now I’m standing here with all the other recently added Privates waiting for our Corporals and Sergeants  to deliver our assignments for today. But all of us fresh Marines could guess what tasks we will be doing for today, better yet for the Company until further promotion.

 

“Alright you bunch of fags, I know y’all better have had a gay-ass junking break relaxing! But you know what groups you’re in so you become familiar with your fellow squad mates!” Shouted one of our main Staff Sergeants an Inkling named Rollin Michaels . Then another Staff Sergeant also an Inkling named Paula Pondside, slammed a clipboard against a table in frustration. _Where was Sergeant Michael's going with that statement? He hasn’t even told folks what the activities will be._

 

She walked in front of him, his head only a few centimeters above her golden orange head. Her amber eyes glanced at us with a tinge of sympathy. “Truely sorry about Staff Sergeant Michaels behavior, Privates. He’s just upset because of the Yellow Fangs vs Acrylic Stripes Ultra Bucket match.” There was a brief pause as some baseball fans cleared their throats, clearly upset at the outcome. _I don't see what's  wrong with the Yellow Fangs winning, they don't have Seapress hands._

 

“Anyway I have a list of every Squad and it’s members and the job list for the next few months. We’ve made a color-coded chart in the form of a calendar placed in the front room and common halls.” finished our female Staff Sergeant. To get a glimpse of the listed names some of us tilted our eyes up, but others remembered that we were still at attention.

 

Our last main Staff Sergeant Bayard C. Nona an Octoling was standing beside one of the wide plastic calendars, most likely in frustration he sighed into a loud grumble. “I’m pretty sure you lot know how to read. And if not, figure it out together! **Dismissed!** ” Then we all broke away from our block, rank and file. I stared at everyone else’s collars, trying to read if all were Privates. Of course I know they won’t be Corporals or higher but they could be Petty Officers like the crew and I.

 

The only reason we the crew aren’t Privates is because everyone who graduated from the International Marine Academy had tons of experience doing everything a 6 month Private would have done plus more. All of our Teachers had vouched for us in our credibility,   it was no trouble being promoted when we picked a base. There about 30 or so of us alumni, my class and before based here so we have a tight network.

 

Since most of the new ink Marines are hanging out around the first mentioned calendar so I soon gazed at familiar face. Again I was rendered speechless, this time it was Bailey Roy. An armored angel among Inklings, a humble, caring and strong-willed-bodied Neon flying squid. Freckles adorn her cute face, making her hazel-brown eyes stand out brightly, plus shaped pupils showed her ancestors legacy. My girlfriend rose from her position close to the ground and walked over to me.

 

“I was wondering when you were going to plan on beaking up, but I guess I’ll do the talking for both of us.” My darling started as she directed my attention to the 8 other Marines who were either standing or sitting next to her. _Whoops I forgot to say something and stop staring again!_

 

Some were friends from our boarding school so she knew who introduce. “Okay Aaron this is Frisco Sebring, my roommate Alexia Galleon, your already know Philip Moor, Tyrell Jackson, Winona Eisenhower and Haruhi Matsumoto. “ From right to left all of them nodded their heads, waiting for me and my other friends to introduce ourselves. _Guess the new guys all rallied around Bailey and the our bunch followed suite._

 

“Hello everyone I’m Aaron Robinson, Bailey and I know **these** knuckleheads from boarding school.” I tried to explain while, our four former classmates were doing something annoying in the background. “Howard Hughes is the idiot who was *sigh* **squid flopping** , Atlanto Rodriguez and Danielle Gracia were dancing **something stupid** and Lauren Kelpman acts like she does know us.”   _Why can't they act normal when_ **_I'm_ ** _speaking?_

 

All 12 of us, 7 Inklings and 5 Octolings in all make up Squad B. Squad A is managing boats, sailing equipment and tasks while on shore, while Squad B is practicing maneuvers, patrol and safety on board the ship as crew and sailing the boat. Squad C is manning the locations of other ships, the weather and any other conditions with Squad D who is in charge of explaining any and all coast guard activities and calls for assistance that Squad B will go deal with.

 

Atlanto, Lauren, Alexia, Philip and Frisco were our resident Octolings, well in squad B, there about 70 octolings out of whole Bluefin Naval Base out of 236 crew and staff. I think that there are about 20 or so non ink-based sea creatures here with us too, most above Sergeant and all seasoned.

 

For our convenience, each squad of about 10 to 15 is stationed in separate barracks. The barracks were made for about 18 or 20 Marines so they are a bit big, despite us still being forced to have a roommate. I’m sharing a room with another ship captain, Philip. His bright purple eyes seem to stare into my soul every morning, since the Octoling is an early riser. Probably surprised to see me, despite us being roomies for 4 days already.

 

“So guys today is the first day we’ll be heading on the water without the Higher ups following us around like Clams.” Started Tyrell one of our main shipmen. Him and my darling are in charge of handling the tasks our deck crew has to do each week. Philip is the main sailor so he is the one who actually has the full control of the vassel. Lauren and I are the two other sailors who take turns getting to command the wheel, er panels along with him.

 

Modern ships are very complicated and take extra studying and care in managing. It’s not for everyone, but not all want to be cooped up in our little cockpit and just want to breathe the fresh ocean air. “ Wow, I didn’t realize you played in Inkopolis square’s ranked modes! I myself, **love** playing Clam Blitz, even when my team-” Said Danielle as her face began to brighten with glee. Frisco and Howard had the same look on their faces as well. _I guess those guys must have fell head over heels with Inkopolis culture._

 

Those four walked together behind everyone else, as we grew closer to the port where our ship the SS. McQueen was waiting.  Although we had one our sailor color coded uniform based on position we still needed to grab our extra gear like boat-shoes and flippers,.

 

“Okay I can get Winona , Haruhi and Lauren to go up get our water-suits from the supply bin. Aaron, Alexia and Atlanto to get our radios, mics and headsets. “ Bailey spoke up, stopping to count something on her fingers. “Everyone else come with me to the deck and grab all the other supplies.”  Then all of split off at the corridor, heading outside.

 

The three of us  Alexia , Atlanto and I just stood there scratching our heads. “Uhh so where do we go to get the stuff? Do you have an idea A-A ron?” joked my friend Atlanto, while making fun of my name, in the way a Key and Reele comedy skit did a few years ago did. _I’m not completely sure where everything is, I’ve only been around here a few times._ I shook my head no and we just walked all the way to another set of doors.

 

The girl of our group tapped her foot in thought, the rubber sole of her shoe echoing through the hall. “They probably are in the storage room near the stairwell, but I’m not aware if we need keys or permission to go in and get everything.” She gave us an idea, so we continued on forward.

 

We kinda went around a lot of other areas of the Naval base to find an unlocked and possibly correct storage room .Then we had to search through piles of broken and unusable tools for boxes of  old and dusty equipment. Then a Corporal knocked on a door, telling us that all the communication stuff was in the office, not down here in the storage rooms.

 

“I’m sorry those old coots didn’t give you guys an actual tour of the the base, it’s not an easy walk. By the way you three can call me Corporal Lee, if you ever need anything again be sure to head down the east wing and room 09.” The small statured Inkling said, his big rough pale hands opening up some unused room for us. He handed Alexia the keys and waved before he swam away.

 

On the edge of both walkwalls there are two ink rails, one going up and the other down. Our branch ink color is Orange during fall and winter and Gold during spring and summer so we all stay the same and we regulate our ink-based weaponry and other tools. Its hard getting used to not seeing any other inked Inklings and Octolings besides during battle exercises or boaters we see out on the sea.

 

Atlanto closed the door and walked over to a desk, lowering himself down on his haunches. “Let’s see we need 12 radios, 4 mics and 4 headsets. Our captains and our relay need to be connected with the call center on shore but us shipman just need to hear orders from each other. “ He told us, digging through some file cabinets. Alexia and I lifted up some boxes in the low lit side of the room, shifting through the contents for our required objects.

 

I know that Haruhi managed to get  Captain as an added role this month, with requests from on land and then from us crew. Hopefully these radios aren’t ones that are broken and dented or I fear our signal might suffer. Soon, or about 10 or less minutes we finish gathering up all the requested items. We hopped back in an ink rail heading towards the ports. Somehow all the stuff we were carrying was riding atop the thin stream.

 

Though when we arrived back at the our previous location or divergent point not one of the members of our Squad were present.  I glared at Alexia as she somehow thought that everyone would be waiting back here for us. “Hey, don’t mad at me buddy, it was just an idea for the moment. We better head on down to our ship to see if they hanging out over there. “ She decided and we begrudgingly followed her.

 

We opened the doors which released us from the walls that blocked us from the idyllic scene outside. Down here by the beautiful deep and rich blue ocean is a feeling that can never be replaced. My former classmate commented on this with a simple response, “I’m so hard right now.” _Okay ,what actual the junk?!_

 

Alexia’s head snapped in his direction, surprise flashed on her face. My arm reached over to Atlanto’s shoulder and slapped it in disapproval. The guy just smiled, his jagged teeth shining brightly.

 

 _Poor Alexia, I guess she didn’t realize that joining the Marine Self Defense Force would be home to some of the biggest perverts and jokesters. Plus Atlanto does this for attention when he’s bored, he’s usually a pretty swell fella._ All the boats have a name and number so we just have to find ours, prayerfully we are going the right way.

 

“Uh, I hope you aren’t, I seriously hope you aren’t.” Alexia begged, refusing to look at my friend.

 

“Of course I’m not, have you never heard of a joke?” Questioned Atlanto, before starting their back and forward, while we got closer to our destination.

 

“Yeah but one about looking at the ocean and getting aroused to the point of a **hard on**?”

 

“Why would I not feel this way about something so beautiful that I missed seeing? Have you never felt this way? Or are you a prude?”

 

“I’m not a prude…. But I’ve never been **aroused** by a inanimate object, let alone something that isn’t a person.”

 

“Sooooo, you’re actually admitting that you’ve been sexually aroused hard enough to get an erection?”

 

“Well, yeah, but never to something like the ocean but... “ Alexia sweated before she was interrupted for the last time.

 

“But something like a-”  Pestered the familiar male Octoling as we reached the little section dedicated to our ship and the one next to it, with benches, lockers and presumably restrooms.

 

Tyrell was standing on bench right above their heads and bonked them with two tin boxes. His and almost everyone’s face was in confusion. “ Squigga what the shell did I walk into? Save that mess for when we are on the McQueen guys, please I don’t wanna know what that was about.” The African-Inkopolian begged as my other classmate Lauren’s little group was in sight.

 

Atlanto and Alexia both looked at each other, then at the same group who actually heard them before rubbing their heads and quickly blushed at the matter of their conversation. “Heh heh, yeah sorry, that was my fault for bringing **that** up. We can hand out the radios for you guys.” apologized the tan skinned male.  

 

The whole squad exchanged gear and equipment with each other like it was Squidmas in this cold winter air. Then we came to a roadblock, we had to put on our watersuits under our sailor gear. That means we have to change **all** of our clothes. “Okay so there are only 4 stalls in each bathroom so we have to wait.” Declared my darling as she started handing out all the girls suits as Tyrell did the same with the boys.

* * *

 

Our water-suits play an important in life around any great deep body of water. They are skin tight, waterproof suits that prevent any water from getting into the weak points of Inkling and Octoling skin. These suits can be made to connect to inktanks or without an ink tank, but for now all are made to be used with a tank.  

 

The internal ink sacs in our bodies have pores around all of our body. The pores located in chest, stomach and abdomen are the strongest at absorbing healthy or the current chemical balance of ink or ink color. The head and other extremities have weaker pores that are mainly used for releasing fluids so they are not to be worried over, unless submerged completely in something that will break through the skin, invading the body.

* * *

 

 

“McQueen, head west towards the River King Fish Esustary for a distress call set off by a boater.” Commanded some guy from Squad D, we honestly have no clue at this point, they never tell us jacksquit. Right now we agreed to let Lauren take the wheel, she seemed to be the calmest whenever anyone gave us orders.

 

The Female Octoling swiveled her chair over to the gaze at the current tradjection of our ship and altered its course by **some** degree with the stern. I’m not all up the girl's griller, I don’t want to ruin her concentration. _I mean, our relationship is just long time classmates and I know this would distract_ her.

Our other sailor Philip has his eyes locked on some object the we are approaching, the view we get is restricting at times. On our Headsets Haruhi begins to speak. “Ok, we can confirm that the target is an Inkling, older male, alone in a paddle boat. His oars are nowhere insight, and he is waving his hands, shouting for help, I assume.”  

 

The rest of our crew is debating at what he is saying until Atlanto and Frisco add in a bit of knowledge for us. “That man is speaking Spanish, he seems to not speak or understand Inkarian or English very well.“ I nod my head as our intel speaks, remembering the foreign language course we at the academy had to endure and master.

 

Winona and Howard walked over to the rescue boat levers and then started prepping to lower it down to get the foreign speaking victim. “We’ll go!” declared Alexia and Frisco as Atlanto finished handing them life vests and other equipment. The two of them, leaped into the boat, making sure it lowered safely down into the frigid water below.

 

Our McQueen sits about 3 or 4 meters from the water so anytime we begin a descent us Inklings and Octolings  have to be careful not be splashed completely. Soon the Latin-Inkopolian pair started to cruise towards the man’s ship so he started to shout in joy. “ **¿Estás aquí para ayudame? Hice que mis remos se cayeran de mi bote antes. ¡Oh muchas gracias!** ” he cried, his voice coming through the microphone on the lifeboat.

 

“ **Sí, te vamos a poner en nuestro bote y te llevaremos a la orilla.** ” The female Marine reassured as she helped the man into the boat after Frisco secured his uncontrollable raft to the motorboat. I just remembered that Alexia is Bailey’s roommate. They both are pretty similar as of what I’ve heard. _Hehe, what any straight man should look for, a capable and strong woman._

 

Frisco turned on the engine and started steering the boat towards the area where all 7 docks were located. The man was talking to them about some random stuff but then the Mohawk-wearing brown-skinned Octoling paused. “ **¿En qué muelle estabas antes, donde saliste? Podemos llevarlo allí mientras remolca su bote, pero debe recordar obtener dos pares de remos.** “ he asked the older man.  He told him and then turned the vessel to the right a bit, headed towards the pier off in the distance.

 

While they were doing that Tyrell and my darling were scouting the other docks for boaters or people by the docks. The rest of us were helping sort extra equipment left over like unloaded object-based weapons and then ink-based weapons, Philip and I left Lauren to herself for the moment. The ship is at rest we don’t need to be at high alert in the control room.

 

Suddenly Tyrell ran over to Haruhi, franticly explaining something to the Japanese-Inkopolian. Winona and I got up to take a closer look, albeit  through the scouts binoculars. “Wait a second, there are quite a few people hanging out on those beach grass patches near the sand. Isn’t that an unauthorized zone?” I ask while Philip leaves me to go assist Lauren in getting us a better view. _Aw, how thoughtful!_

 

“It Doesn't look like thay have a boat tethered by the shore either, we'll just have to tell them to that it’s a crime to be there and that we’ll call the police on them. That is if they refuse of course, it’s not their fault.” Winona questioned ,her dark brown hands resting on the rail.

 

I turned my headset to line 4 and then started giving my fellow sailors the rundown from the outside as flurries started to form in the sky. “Yeah, just take us about 30 or so meters from the shore with all those marsh plants, in the estuary. “ I speak up as everyone on deck starts securing cargo. Alexia and Frisco were heading towards the side of our boat, most likely wondering why we were moving.

 

They made sure their distance was far away, so they can’t get caught up in the waves and fall over. “Um, McQueen ,why the junk are you guys leaving so soon? We won’t be able to get lifted back up!” Angrily spouted Frisco from his walkie talkie, panic in high doses in his voice. Alexia must have said something so he calmed down. “Oh sorry, guess we’ll have to wait till we get back to Bluefin then huh ‘Lex? Over.”

 

Now that we got a closer look at the group of kids, I can assume they were all inklings wearing the latest trendy street wear, thug-life looking outfits. They were blasting gross-ass hip-hop/ mumble rap music from a boombox set of speakers on a folding lawn chair. “Who should be the one to yell at them jits? They’re polluting’ the airwaves with that squit.”  asked Atlanto his accent thick with slight bits of frustration. _Ah, but someone could actually like some of those songs._

 

We all looked at each other for about a few seconds then laughed. Howard and everyone else who wasn’t paying attention or out of focus were probably confused. Getting his hand on a megaphone Tyrell walked to the helm of the ship. “Ahem, Good afternoon, we are a squadron of the Inkopolis Marine Self Defense Force.” He waited for an answer from one of the kids.

 

 _It took a while, they were fighting to see who would turn of the boombox after they finally stopped playing with a beachball._ One guy with grey ink finally got to the shore and stood there. “Yes? What is it, uhh, Officer?” We all facepalmed internally at this kid’s ignorance. But it’s not his fault, I wouldn’t expect my none Marine friends to understand ranks.

 

“Ok, so these marshlands in this estuary are protected lands so it’s illegal to trespass here. I’m going to have to ask all of you leave immediately or I will call the authorities on all of you. You’re all minors right?” Declared the African-Inkopolian as the kids started to panic. They started folding up chairs and shoving items into bags, some of them heading towards their cross bikes or dirt bikes.

 

The same grey haired boy from before started to settle down his friends and then looked back up us . “Aw Squit dawg, we didn’t know that! Thanks for the warning Officer!” He yelled as all his crew rode their bikes outta here at max speed. We waited till they were all out of sight and out our ears with that racket of their music.

 

I smiled as everyone started putting away the megaphone and other equipment. Bailey walked up behind me and clapped her hands.  “Alright let’s get back to work!” I jumped down into a trail ink and swam away from my girlfriend, towards the my fellow sailors back inside. Blinking the globs ink out of my eyes, I smile and wave at everyone having to walk all the way across ship was going to be a chore. As I reach the covering I see the sky darker for a couple seconds and pay no mind.

 

Just as I open and begin close the door, I could hear Tyrell panicking  and shouting something in response to Phillip and Lauren. My roommate exclaimed something as the ship accelerated violently, catching the waves in a terrifyingly glorious leap. He had stolen the reins from the sensible Lauren as he was the official captain of this vessel or whatever.

 

Then he realized our whole situation as Sailors with a responsibility. “ **HOLY SHRIMP!** Junk, I didn’t realize that was what these levers did!”   _This is the real reason I’m on the floor clutching my head, maybe I should wear a helmet! Is this a Coddamn construction site?_

 

Lunging forward I slam into the other sailor as I could notice Lauren was on floor after doubling over in pain. _I couldn't tell you how she managed to get nailed in the gut by a box full of snacks._ “Phillip! What the flying junk is wrong with you, you dumbass stick-head!?” I kinda loss control, pushing him away from the panel of course after I stopped the ship.

 

I glanced down in rage as the guy was cowering in surprise and fear in squid-form. “It was just an accident, mate calm down ya bell-end!” Philip asked of me, which ticked me off even further. _Didn't realize he had an British accent, maybe he's just trying to mask it all the damn time._

 

“Don’t just try using levers, buttons or commands that weren’t mentioned in any of the trainings! We could have got seriously hurt, damage/lose precious equipment and worse of all lose a member off the rails.” I finished before I was slapped on the shoulder. In full force my arms swung back and in retaliation I was forced down onto the floor. Stunned from the impact and my own rageI leered at the ceiling on the crew capsule, then at Lauren.

 

She had tried to tell me something in my fury and I attacked her like a savage wild beast. _Sqiut I attacked Phillip and then swung at Lauren, the shell is wrong with me?_ “I, I’m s-sorry I don’t know what- “ I started to choke out as tears started to dribble down my cheek. My face flushed bright orange as she lifted me up from the floor.

 

Silently Lauren stared at me, with a tired look in her teal eyes. It was a mix of strife and pity, directed at me for my actions. “Just be quiet Aaron, calm down, take it slow.” She requested and I obeyed.

 

Philip was staring out the window trying to figure out where everyone was. The other Octoling tapped his shoulder, causing him to whirl around. “Instead of staring outside the tinted window like a child, you and this hot-head should go and check on our shipmates.” _That’s right, my darling is here along with my friends!_ My fellow dude and I lifted up our heads, swimming out the door.

 

 _Lauren should just be in charge of controlling the ship, she’s clearly the most responsible. The only problem is she doesn’t speak up right away most the time, despite having the same convection on the matter of justice as the more outspoken members._ Philip and I started calling out everyone’s names in desperation, praying that none of our crew had been overboard. “Winona! Howard! Bailey, darling! Tyrell!” I shouted while searching near the guns mounted on the wall along near the other weapons. Philip was climbing around the other side of the McQueen, Lauren informing Alexia and Frisco of the predicament on the radio.

 

“Hey, we’re down here! Aaron… Lauren…. Philip.” I swear I could hear from a drain pipe. _What the hell did they put in the breakfast this morning?_ Glancing back and forth I get down on my knees and place my ear against the pipe, too small to swim through. There is constant noise in form of repeated dripping of ink.

 

I then place my mouth near the pipe and before I’m able to speak someone  taps their boot against the floor. Whirling around I’m faced with a cool and collected Lauren. “I figured out where everyone took shelter, the ink rails under the floorboards.” My eyes glanced up with slight confusion before  I remembered what Squad A was explaining to us.

 

“In the event that there is open fire or dangerous conditions from any enemies or threats on the water, where we cannot escape bullets or ink from blasting us away all crew not in the cockpit  are to head in the grate. They will swim to the center of ship where there is another cockpit with binoculars and cameras incase the one up top is damaged.” explained Kristoff, the _leader_ of Squad A before we practiced using the McQueen’s systems. Somehow I'm able to recall their names.

 

I followed my former classmate to one of the 4 ink grates, Philip was looking a bit impatient but he managed a smile. Lauren phrased through the grate and swam forward and us guys did the same, just a hair slower.” Wow whoever decided to put sun windows up here is brilliant!” the Male Octoling cheered as we reached the end of the line. I responded ‘yeah’, trying my hardest to look downward at the figures below.

 

All of the gang was standing on the metal floor, wondering if us the sailors were a okay. When I landed after Lauren my darling leaped into my arms, lifting me off the ground. “I thought our Sergeants said no PDA! Ah what the shell, I'll ask for your side later, don't think I won't remember. ” Tyrell directed to me as everyone started asking Phil and Lauren questions. Since my crew was around I had a blush on my squid form face as she swung me around. _I can't believe she would  do this!_

 

“Oh, Aaron, you had me worried. But thanks to Haruhi's quick thinking we managed to escape the boat throwing us over.” She explained as she let me down. I grinned like a seadiot and then she slapped the back of my head.

 

Bailey glared at me with scorn that my mother would. _What did I do wrong?_ “Ow, dear, what is the reason you so viciously attacked me?” I asked just before she hopped away onto the grind rail. Even when we arrived back on board she didn't speak to me.

 

Tyrell looked at his watch as Haruhi received a call on her radio.”Alright folks, great work today! I'm glad our first day without supervision went extraordinary!” beamed the deep brown skinned Inkling, his spiky hair bouncing with vigor. Alexia, Howard and the others have him a round of applause.

 

Then as requested I by Haruhi and Squad D, sailed the McQueen back to the dock. We unloaded the extra piles of useless gear and gave our report to the Head Officers of Maritime expeditions, Staff Sergeant Pondside. She berated us for our handling of a large wave but gave us backhanded compliments on the Boater and Estuary ordeals. Then our Squad and D were allowed lunch break, while the other Squads gave their reports.

 

I grinned as we slowly made our way to the mess hall to celebrate reaching for my darling's shoulder and side. She gasped as surprise filled her eyes, knowing what was going to happen. “So, are you going to tell me why you hit more or am I going to have to tickle you senseless?” I promised with a question.

 

Bailey looked up at me and then sighed “You could have avoided this, I wanted you to understand that you had a painful effect on me, so I gave you a reminder.” _Oh its on!_

 

“Bailey you know that wasn't an answer!” Howard gasped before tapping my shoulder “Do it you won't, no balls!” he whispered and then I had to follow up. Bailey was looking like she was enjoying being vague in her answers so I waited for the right moment then ambushed her.

 

I waited while she was explaining our encounter with the kids on the beach, then I swam up under her and tickled the Shell outta her. “You thought I had forgotten! Wanna tell me now? Wanna?”

 

My girlfriend laughed as she tried to squirm out of my reach, her face bright orange as the people around her giggled and joked. “I, I thought I already told you Aaron, you have a responsibility for us shipmen, even if you **were** n’t in direct control at the t-time, you played, you played a part in, ahahaha stop it Ron. Stop it!” she begged as my hands brushed against her sides softly.

 

“Not unless you ask **nicely,** do you want your fellow Marines to think you are some, some unfair sport? You've dealt with worse, come on I haven’t even touched your-!” Before I could my sentence I was dragged by collar by Alexia and Atlanto. They were going on about Sergeants needing to speak to all of us Sailors about something for new ships.

 

* * *

 

Yeah even though the day past into night she never blatantly got to tell me why. The one time my darling was free was before we had to go to class for more practical studies. Now it was late, 8 PM curfew was in an hour and us guys and girls weren't allowed to meet up.

 

Philip my roommate could tell I was bummed out so he knocked on my desk. I turned over, holding my pajamas and hygiene items and kept them from falling. “Ello there Aaron, sorrie for earlier today, I should have just stayed to the the training.” He was pacing around with a somber look in his eyes, wishing for comfort.

 

I smiled brightly rubbing my smooth hair, realizing that it was kinda dry. “No, I'm sorry. Instead of offering aid, I lashed out violently. That's not Marine like behavior and I need to work on chilling my hot temper in tough times.”

 

The Octoling sighed and simply tapped on the side on his bedpost, hopping on his bed covers, feet hitting the the frame. “Yeah, I really wish Lauren had told me off or something.  Cause I know she knows all about the McQueen's operating systems, way better than anyone else and that could set me straight.”

 

Glancing at my buzzing phone I picked up my belongings and made it for the door. “Maybe ask her tomorrow morning before PT. Don't be a shrimp and clam out of her gaze or anything. If you are nice enough I've heard from Dani she's packing some thick juicy crab meat. From what you said earlier you'd probably have an actual chance at tasting it. Someday, not anytime soon.”

 

“Hey what the bloody shell is that supposed to mean? Just because your girlfriend is in the-” Philip tried to say but I closed the door to cut him off. I end up laughing all the way to the community bathroom and have the feeling I should avoid the hot springs. _Honestly I don't even know what that means either bud, I just wanna jumpstart that spark in his defeatist ego._

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 4:30 our alarms go off and we rush to get them to shut up. We rushed to brush our teeth and stuff before putting on our athletic clothes and shoes. We're expected to have our rooms clean and tidy so Phil and I make up our beds before heading down to the track with some other early birds.

 

By the grace of Cod somehow Lauren was up with the some Squad C girls, trying to get some stretching in to avoid even more struggling during our Shellfish PT. I smacked my roommate and pointed to the girl. “Go and get it Tigerfish! But be careful with your words, don't want those girls to hate you.”

 

He held up his fist and bounced up our fellow Sailor. I'm not sure what happened while Phil was over there but Haruhi, Lauren's roomie gave me a nod. Tyrell and rest our squad made it out to strike up a conversation on whatever mess happened in Inkopolis yesterday. I managed to talk about my friends in Blue Ink Rapids, explaining the culture to the outsiders.

 

After about 15 minutes everyone in a Squad was ready and had made it out to the track waiting for the DIs. The 10 Drill Instructors arrived later carrying some new equipment to torture us with. They started unloading what looked like armored vests and metal staffs. _Oh, that looks like so much fun._ They gave each to everyone and then had us line up for the 8k or so jog.

 

“I sure hope you junkers are ready to put those tentacles to the wall and work till you cry this morning! Better yet, I hope none of y'all snuck in any amount of squitty little breakfast cause it'll probably be gone in about an hour!” Screamed the Head Instructor Jermaine Pearce, which woke up all of the sleepy heads. It mainly just reminded them why they were up this early in the first place.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
